kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Promin
''' '''are mysterious monsters who maintain the world. Most of them turn into Bugmin. Summoning a Promin To summon a Promin, a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter places the Promin's Kamiwaza Pro-card on the back of their Kamiwaza Power-Shot. During the progression of summoning, a jingle plays depending on the Promin's attribute. Fusing Promins 2 or 3 Promins can be fused throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become symphetic Promins. To do this, the Kamiwaza Power-Shooter has to put 2 or 3 Promins inside the Kamiwaza Shaker, close it and shake it until the light turns blue. The Kamiwaza Power-Shooter then opens the Kamiwaza Shaker the see the finished 'symphetic Promin' result. If the Kamiwaza Power-Shooter messes up with the Kamiwaza Shaker, the result will be an attributeless Promin named Unchikomin. List of Promins Shirishiri 001 - Turbomin 002 - Gakkimin 007 - Eishamin 018 - Divemin 019 - Micmin 028 - Jetmin 030 - Tsukkomin 031 - Banemin 032 - Drymin 035 - Gymmin (Also Punpun-attribute) 054 - Rizumumin 055 - Penmin 056 - Dancemin 057 - Gagmin (Also Hokkori-attribute) Wakuwaku 008 - Tonkmin 009 - Plugmin 016 - Boatmin 020 - Burgemin 021 - Magnemin 046 - Recordmin 047 - Sumerumin 048 - Yumemin 075 - Motemin 076 - Gamemin 077 - Coromin Hokkori 003 - Gauzemin 004 - Denkyumin 015 - Zuzumin 024 - Senpuumin 049 - Shugamin 050 - Showamin 051 - Rappumin 052 - Slowmin 057 - Gagmin (Also Shirishiri-attribute) 068 - Makuramin 069 - Fatmin 070 - Temomin 071 - Softmin Kicchiri 010 - Jishomin 011 - Kagimin 022 - Jaguchimin 023 - Sharimin 038 - Mapmin 039 - Brushmin 040 - Meganemin 041 - Cafemin 042 - Speechmin 043 - Memorymin 063 - Clipmin 064 - Copymin 065 - Mejamin 066 - Origamin 067 - Yajiromin Punpun 005 - Chakkamin 006 - Hasamin 025 - Liftmin 029 - Keshigomin 034 - Spicesmin 035 - Gymmin (Also Shirishiri-attribute) 036 - Artmin 037 - Tengumin 053 - Mentemin 058 - Bellmin 059 - Katasumin 060 - Clockmin 061 - Smallmin 062 - Tafumin Buruburu 012 - Freezemin 013 - Railmin 014 - Dorirumin 017 - Sukemin 026 - Hanshamin 027 - Stopmin 033 - Kyatchimin 044 - Mutemin 045 - Fukumin 072 - Heartmin 073 - Bigmin 074 - Deodomin Trivia * Each Promin has a very special ability that will help other Promins and people. These abilities are called Kamiwaza abilities. * Even Tsukkomin is the 30th Promin, his Kamiwaza Pro-card didn't appear. * All the Promins live in a place called Promin-World. Gallery 5 Cute De-Bugged Promins.PNG Promins with Yuto.PNG|Several Promins with their owner Yuto Promins and Wanda.PNG|Several Promins with Wanda Railmin and Promin-Coster.PNG Promins Captured.PNG Promins Taking Break.PNG Promins Taking Break(2).PNG Promins Taking Break(3).PNG Promin Dream Team!.PNG Keshigomin with Tonka, Gauze and Hasa.PNG Promins Stuck.PNG Four Kamiwaza Power Shooters and Their Promins.PNG|Several Promins with their owners Bug-Katasu VS Promins.PNG Bunch of Promins.PNG|Several Promins ready to fight Promins on fight(1).PNG Promins on fight(2).PNG Gauzemin and Team to defend Bug-Wrap.PNG Promins on Vacation.PNG Promins Devastated.PNG Promins Surprised.PNG Shari, Kagi, Mic and Hasa are in boxing training area.PNG Bellmin,_Slowmin,_Sumerumin_and_Boatmin_cameo.PNG Kyatchimin,_Sukemin_and_Deodmin_cameo.PNG Hanshamin,_Kyatchimin_and_Sukemin_cameo.PNG Turbo, Keshigo, Jisho and Senpuu ready to dance.PNG Promins at Promin land.PNG Promins at Promin land other side.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Wanda and Yuto with Yuto's summoned Promins.PNG Turbomin,_Liftmin_and_Coromin.PNG Railmin,_Fukumin,Senpuumin_and_Dorirumin.PNG Gauze, Rappu, Freeze and Burge go go go.PNG Dance, Deodo and Slow stand with shocked.PNG Screenshot Showing Hasamin, Micemin And Yumemin Cutting The Ribbon.jpg Yui_with_Promin_with_confidence_while_she_cuddling_Zuzumin.PNG Terara_surrounded_by_Promins.PNG Promins ferocious looking(1).PNG Promins ferocious looking(2).PNG Promins ferocious looking(3).PNG Tonkamin and Kagimin shocked by Turbomin's messy room.PNG Turbomin_and_friends_playing_chasing.PNG Burgermin_and_Sharimin_talking_while_Turbomin_feeling_boring.PNG Micmin singing for Turbomin, Gauzemin, Tonkmin and Kagimin.PNG Tonkamin_building_bench_for_Turbomin_and_Gauzemin.PNG Tonkamin building rain roof for Turbo and Gauze's bench.PNG Railmin_driving_his_train_with_Dorirumin,_Freezemin_and_Yumemin_riding_on_while_Jetmin_is_flying.PNG Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG Screencap Of Hasamin And Her Music-Band.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Promins teamed up to stop Bug-Mente and Hoshisaburo.PNG Turbomin_is_angry_at_his_friends_because_of_cake.PNG Sukemin_playing_card_game_with_Turbomin_and_Gauzemin.PNG Category:Monsters